One More
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Axel and Roxas celebrate with Demyx and Zexion. AkuRoku Zemyx


One More  
by: Karasu Kyra

Axel scowled and pulled his coat tighter around him with one hand, and took a drag from the cigarette in his other hand. He then slammed the door to his car shut and hurried up the stairs to his apartment and opened the unlocked door to come face to face with Roxas, an impatient look on the blonde's face.

"We're going to be _late_!" Roxas hissed.

Axel took another drag from his half-gone cigarette. He held his breath for a moment and then exhaled. He stretched his arm out, holding the cigarette out to the blond, who snatched it and sucked on it deeply.

"Why did you have to take our only pack?" the shorter man asked with a glare, while exhaling.

Axel grinned. "'Cause you were sitting home all day and I was at work. You survived."

"Bastard. Go change your clothes."

Roxas finished the cigarette as the fiery redhead vanished into their bedroom for a few moments, before emerging in a black long-sleeve button-up, and a pair of skinny jeans. The shorter man grabbed the taller and raced both of them downstairs. The blond shoved Axel into the passenger seat and threw himself into the driver's seat, starting the car.

The shorter man sped down many roads until they reached a building called Hollow Bastion, music and lights pouring out of the windows. He parked and they both hurried through the cold to get inside. A bouncer checked their ages and then waved them in.

Axel squinted in the flashing lights and said, "I don't see them…"

Roxas looked around and then pointed to a raised platform with roughly twenty or so people dancing on it-including Demyx and Zexion. They were pressed close and had some rhythm worked out. It looked quite graceful-a cross between ballroom dancing and break dancing; jerky, graceful movements that flowed together.

Axel leapt up onto the platform and fished the couple out, dragging them to somewhere vaguely unpopulated.

"How long are we gonna be here?" he yelled to the blue-haired man.

Zexion shrugged. "About an hour."

So, for the next hour they lost themselves in the music-dancing alone or together. Afterward they all climbed into Axel's car-who was allowed to drive this time-and made their way further into the city.

The parked near a closed off street that was filled with people. They pushed their way through these people and staked a spot near a large crane, holding a glittering ball suspended in the air. It would be midnight in seven minutes.

Everyone chatted and waited…

Then, the countdown started.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him into a deep kiss, the redhead's arms finding their way around the blond's neck.

The shorter man pulled away and rested his forehead against the redhead's, a grin quirking his lips. "An entire year of marriage. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm living a dream."

Roxas smirked. "You know, minus the being broke, and often cold 'cause we can't pay our electric, and tired and-"

Axel stopped him with a kiss. "Stop. I'm happy. I've never been this happy."

"Even when you were rich?"

"Money is nothing compared to being with you. My world would shatter without you."

They pulled into a third kiss just as the fireworks went off.

[-]

Axel drove them home. They shared their last cigarette before going up to their apartment and getting ready for bed.

Roxas grinned and pushed Axel on to the bed, both wearing only boxers. He straddled the man and pulled him into another kiss, a hand brushing over Axel's shoulder blade. He laid his hand right where he knew the redhead's tattoo was. A stylized heart, under which was written Kingdom Hearts.

What is the point of owning a king's ransom if your heart is empty?

Axel's kingdom is in Roxas heart.

It was redhead's wedding gift to the blond.

Axel dug his nails into Roxas' shoulder blade and grinned when the blond cried out in pain. The shorter man glared. "It's still new, asshole!"

"I know. I love it. I love you. You are my world, my everything. I love you, Roxas Strife."

"Love you, too, Ax," Roxas muttered as he pulled Axel into a more passionate kiss, showing their love for each other in the most intimate of ways.

As they writhed on the bed, two rings on the nightstand gleamed in the moonlight filtering in from the window. If one looked closely they would see a date engraved.

Dated one year ago that day.

[-]

AN: Let me know what you think! Sorry I've been missing! lol


End file.
